Water soluble packets, also commonly referred to as pouches or sachets, provide a single dose of a product in one convenient unit. The water soluble packets include a water soluble film sealed around a pre-measured amount of the product. During exposure or contact with water, the film dissolves and the product mixes with the water. The water soluble packets provide many benefits to the consumer. The water soluble packets are pre-measured, and thus avoid any measuring by the consumer. The product is contained by the film, and is not prone to spilling.
The water soluble packets are commonly used with dishwasher and laundry detergents. During a wash cycle, the water soluble film dissolves when exposed to the wash water allowing the detergent to mix with the wash liquid. The water soluble packets may also be used in any of a variety of different applications and contain any of a variety of different products. For example, herbicides, fertilizers, lawn chemicals, rinse-aids, cleaners, etc. may all be sealed within the water soluble packets.
Conventional water soluble packets are formed by using machines, such as drums, flat-bed platen, or other endless or non-endless belt systems, having rows of cavities on its exterior surface. A base or bottom layer of film, such as a polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) film, is applied over the cavities. The base layer of film forms receptacles in the cavities to receive the product. A specified amount of the product is next metered onto the base layer of film. A lid or an upper layer of film, such as additional PVA film, is then sealed over the base layer of the film. The product is now sealed inside of a combination of the base layer and the lid layer of films. Rows and rows of water soluble packets are formed as part of a continuous process. Individual water soluble packets are cut from the rows of water soluble packets. Such processes and equipment are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,776, which is hereby incorporated by reference.